SheWolf
by TvObsessed09
Summary: Song-Fic, Rated Mature for some adult content. If you Know Shakira's song She-Wolf then I think you'll get the picture. Amita wants Charlie's attention she's going to get what she wants - no matter what it takes. Don't own song or TV Show.


She-Wolf

Lyrics by Shakira

Story by Obsessed

_S.O.S she's in disguise.  
S.O.S she's in disguise.  
There's a She Wolf in disguise,  
Coming out, coming out, coming out!  
_

Amita Ramanujan stood there in the Eppes craftsman in front of the mirror. Her clothing flattered her body but it wasn't as flirty as it could be, as it use to be. She'd mellowed. She always swore she'd never mellow yet here was a mellow version of herself.

She use to be a party girl – for all intensive purposes. She'd been rebellious doing everything she'd wanted without fear of the consequences, hence the pot she got caught with when she was younger. Everyone knew she wasn't a saint, her own parents knew it though they didn't exactly approve of it.

_  
A domesticated girl that's all you ask of me,  
Darling it is no joke, this is lycanthropy.  
The moon's awake now with eyes wide open.  
My body's craving, so feed the hungry.  
_

No. Somewhere along the way the wild child turned into a domesticated woman. She use to be fun. She use to be flirty, wild. She'd lived for wild parties which is how she'd trained herself for all the late night homework checking – or so she'd claim if anyone asked. That person was gone. She shook her head.

This so wouldn't do. Her mind was made up. Something had to change, if only for a night.

She turned from the mirror and left the room. She moved past Alan's door and hesitated for a moment. She felt like a kid sneaking past their parents door so she could go sneak out and meet her boyfriend even though it wasn't her parent.

Still, she pushed on. She went to the garage where she knew her darling fiancé would be, even at that hour of the night. He stood there with the headphone's on. He was scribbling wildly on his convergence theory. She watched him for a bit, noticing him bounce, his muscles flexing slightly as he reached up to right something high and then checking out his ass when he went to write something down low.

_  
I've been devoting myself to you Monday to Monday, and Friday to Friday.  
Not getting enough retribution or decent incentives to keep me at it._

_I'm starting to feel just a little abused like a coffee machine in an office.  
So I'm gonna go somewhere cozy to get me a lover, and tell you all about it.  
_

Slowly she moved towards him and touched his shoulder. He jumped, startled by the light touch she'd placed.

"Hey," he stated taking off the headphones so he could hear her. "What's going on?" Without answering she pressed her lips against his passionately then pulled back. "Amita, I'm busy right now. I've got a line of thought and if I don't get it down I'm going to lose it."

Instead of responding she began toying with the buttons of his shirt. He swallowed and his eyes dilated.

"I guess," she stated stepping back, her voice very smoky in sound. "If its that important I'll wait."

_  
There's a She Wolf in the closet.  
Open up and set it free.  
There's a She Wolf in the closet.  
Let it out so it can breathe.  
_

She went to turn away when he grabbed her and spun her around. He kissed her forcefully on the lips and she couldn't help but smile as she wrapped her hands around him, lacing her fingers in his curly dark hair.

Without trying he placed her against the wall and picked her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he lifted her up the wall a bit higher. Their lips never left each other.

_  
Sitting across a bar, staring right at her prey.  
It's going well so far, she's gonna get her way.  
Nocturnal creatures are not so prudent.  
The moon's my teacher, and I'm her student.  
_

His mouth moved from her mouth to the side of her face and slowly down her neck. She groaned, loving the feel of his lips against her neck. With that she moved one of her hands down to his shirt while leaving the other snaked around his neck, barely touching his hair.

The hand at his shirt pulled it out from its tucked in state. Then she began to slowly unbutton his shirt without assistance from him or the other hand. She got most of them but towards the bottom she slipped up. The button got away from her.

A little chuckle escaped his lips sending hot air which brushed her neck sending exhilarated shivers reverberating through her body.

_  
To locate the single men I got on me a special radar,  
And the fire department hotline in case I get in trouble later.  
Not looking for cute little divos or rich city guys I just want to enjoy,  
By having a very good time, and behave very bad in the arms of a boy.  
_

Finally she got the buttons off and she pushed it off of his shoulders leaving bare skin beneath her. Her fingers dragged slowly, skimming the surface of his skin. He inhaled quickly, loving that sensation.

She'd learned that fact once they got together. She was startled when he moved her from the position she'd been in. Her back was no longer braced against the wall so she had to rely on him to hold her up. He carried her over to the edge of the hockey table.

_  
There's a She Wolf in the closet.  
Open up and set her free.  
There's a She Wolf in the closet.  
Let it out so it can breathe.  
_

Charlie leaned away from her so that their lips no longer touch though her legs still wrapped around him. He glanced down with his eyes and then back up at her. She stared right at him as she began to unbutton the top buttons on her shirt.

She did it slowly, teasing him but never looking down. She looked at him the entire time.

_  
S.O.S. she's in disguise.  
S.O.S. she's in disguise.  
There's a She Wolf in disguise,  
Coming out, coming out, coming out!  
_

After she undid the last button she revealed she was wearing a camisole beneath it. He rolled his eyes as she pulled him in for another kiss. His lips tasted like heaven to her. Without pulling away she slid the button up top off her own shoulders and then unfastened his pants. He didn't acknowledge she did anything.

He pulled away again but this time he pulled the edge of the camisole up over her head revealing her lacy black bra. The look on his face told her he liked what he saw. He moved close to her.

_  
S.O.S. she's in disguise.  
S.O.S. she's in disguise.  
There's a She Wolf in disguise,  
Coming out, coming out, coming out!  
_

"Charlie, are you out here," they heard a voice call and both looked to the door as Don opened it and walked in. "We've got a… whoa." He turned and walked right out the door and stood there with his back turned to them.

She squeaked slightly as she grabbed for her disguarded shirt and Charlie quickly moved to pick his up while buttoning his pants. She looked over to see his face was completely red just like hers.

"Are you two decent?" Don called in as they finished readying themselves.

"Yeah," Charlie called out before muttering, "unfortunately."

"Sorry to interrupt but we've got a case. The team and I could use your help. You… willing to help?" Don asked while glancing at her, his face and neck just as red as Charlie's.

"Sure," Charlie stated. He kissed her lips then whispered. "We'll pick this up later." She nodded.

_  
There's a She Wolf in the closet.  
Let it out so it can breathe._

Two days later she was sitting in the garage trying to finish correcting some papers from work when the door opened. Not thinking much she looked up to see Charlie standing there. He had that look and she smiled.

She arched her finger at him while patting the seat next to her. He cocked his brow but didn't argue. He sat down next to her and she straddled his lap while she pushed him backwards.

"Now where were we?" she asked as she leaned towards him. "Oh… I think I remember." Then she kissed…


End file.
